


Summary Executions

by soberloki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberloki/pseuds/soberloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary Executions Challenge prompt: I SUCK A SUMMARYS… WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stubborn Git

"Mmm… s'good."

Severus' toes curled – he had to agree. Well, no. Let Potter think he needed improvement, that was the best plan. It drove him to prove himself. _"Nnnrgh."_

Harry was getting annoyed. He'd been kneeling for the better part of ten minutes, his jaw ached like hell, and he was only getting a wee strangled gurgle for his trouble?

Harry redoubled his efforts, pleased to see Severus' eyelids droop as he forgot himself. _That's better_.

Two more minutes. "Summarys?" Harry warbled around his mouthful.

Severus frowned, and Harry drew back angrily.

"Why do I even _bother?"_ He stormed out.


	2. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary Executions Challenge prompt: Harry Potter and the Socerer's Stone in Under Ten Minuets

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, it's _step_ , turn, dip, step _back_ , twirl," Oliver Wood sighed. "You're never going to improve if you don't practise."

Hermione sighed and made him take off his shoes. "I think Snape is more than he seems. Maybe."

Ron was just as clumsy as Harry. "Sorry about your toes, mate."

Malfoy danced better than almost anyone, of course. "It's in the blood, don't you know? The purest blood, anyway."

Fred and George laughed about the three-headed dog. "Remember to keep your frame locked, Harry," said George.

"Eyes up, old son," cautioned Fred. "And no counting the steps."


	3. Dave's Not Here, Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary Executions Challenge prompt: A Muggle with the powers of chaos under his wing joins with Harry, Ron, and Hermionie.

Harry prodded the bony man's shoulder, reminded fiercely of Sirius. "Sir?"

The man sat up slowly, glassy-eyed and faintly smiling. "Hey, how's it going?"

Hermionie pulled at Harry's sleeve. "Harry, don't. He could be anyone."

The man stuck his hand out to Harry. "I'm Dave, man. Where am I?" He was an American, by his accent.

Ron cleared his throat. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sir. I'm Ron Weasley, that's Hermionie Granger, and you're shaking hands with Harry Potter."

Dave gawked at Harry. "Hey, like in those _books_. Far out."

Hermionie made a surprised noise as rumpled, pinkish feathers made an appearance at the tails of the man's rather hectic, and untucked, Hawaiian shirt.

"Are you aware you've got wings?" Harry asked, because it wasn't every day that even _he_ encountered a winged American on the battlefield, shortly after dispatching most of his enemy's army. He supposed he was in shock, and it would turn out to be an hallucination, but for the moment it was _fascinating_.

Dave checked over one shoulder. "Whoa. I do? Man, I've gotta get more of that Super Smoke. Good stuff."

Ron caught Harry's eye and made the universal sign for _loony_ , swirling one finger around his ear. Hermionie scowled at him, and moved to help the man to his feet. "Look, do you need help? Are you injured?"

"I'm fine. Hey, you got anything to eat? I'm starving." The Trio led him back toward the castle, none of them noticing the little plastic bag of green herb that fell out of Dave's back pocket.

~*~*~

Thirty minutes later, a rat scuttled off with the prize. Another thirty minutes after that, Voldemort had the little bag, and offered a strange smile to Wormtail.

"Do you know what this is?"

Wormtail shook his head jerkily. "Is it… is it something we can use against Potter, My Lord? A weapon?"

"Leave me, Wormtail." _Papers. Maybe a pipe._ "Wait. Bring me the volume on Muggle torture devices from the library."

~*~*~

"So Moira says, she says, 'Don't talk to me about a tough life, _I've_ had to live in _Romford_ ,' she says." Voldemort took another long draw on the bong he'd Transfigured from Wormtail's silver hand. "Where's the chips? I said I wanted chips!"

Wormtail, exhausted and baffled by four hours of his Master's new personality, cringed and scuttled off to the kitchens, hoping against hope he'd find a house elf, _any_ house elf, to provide the Dark Lord with chips.

~*~*~

"You're joking," Harry snorted. "A Muggle. How'd he _get_ here? The school's Unplottable, isn't it?"

"Well, yes," Minerva McGonagall, interim Headmistress, temporized. "But clearly this Muggle has an altered consciousness. That can make unusual things possible."

Dave was having a bit of a kip on the sofa nearest the fireplace.

Ron glanced at the man. "I was starting to wonder what sort of proper Wizard would dress like that."

~*~*~

Voldemort sat up suddenly in his musty wingback chair. "Hey Wormtail? I love you, man." 


	4. Bloody Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary Executions Challenge prompt: It's nearing Valentine's Day at Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore has decided to make a rule that all teachers must have a date for the Valentine's Day banquet – a student date. What do you get when you have Hermione Granger and her secret crush on Professor Lupin? Set in Hogwarts, in the kids' seventh and final year. Lupin is back to teach lycanthropy!

"Aaannnd… _GROWL!_ Top snarling, Longbottom! Miss Parkinson, too much drooling. Justin! Wet willies are never funny."

Hermione watched Professor Lupin, daydreaming just a little. 

"Mister Finnegan, remember that we do not sniff our fellow students. _Mister_ Malfoy! What have I said about _mounting_ –"

Finally, they were dismissed. Hermione hung back. She'd been thinking of him since third year, and soon she wouldn't be his student any longer…

"Professor Lupin?"

He smiled at her. "Miss Granger?"

"Would you be my Valentine, sir?"

Lupin looked nervous. "I'm sorry, but…"

Hermione sighed. "May I know who, sir?" _…What's that bird spell again?_


End file.
